Episode 5333 (15 August 2016)
Synopsis Babe grovels to Linda, claiming that she’ll do anything to make things up with her and Mick. Linda falters when Babe brings up the poignancy of the week – it’s Dean’s trial. Babe suggests that she move back in and Linda has a call to take before she can protest. In Number 31, when Tina moans that their house is too full, Babe calmly declares that she’ll move back into the Vic. Linda arrives at Number 31 and on seeing Babe’s packed bags, blurts out that though she and Mick are happy for her to work at the Vic, they don’t want her moving back in. Babe tears up when Sylvie suggests that no-one wants her. Claudette spies Babe packing her car to leave and mocks her. Wound up, Babe switches off her engine and claims she’s staying – her family needs her. Babe heads to the Cokers’ and firmly tells Les that she’s not afraid to make his secret public. Claudette finds Les in the café, who admits that Babe won’t let up with the blackmail – Claudette darkens, but Les asks her to stay out of things; he’ll deal with it. In the Vic, Babe is unimpressed with Abi’s frosty attitude towards her. As Masood eats his meal in the Vic, he’s disgusted to find a blonde hair in his food – Linda’s fuming. Linda heads into the kitchen and berates Abi, who’s adamant it can’t be her fault. Babe relishes seeing Abi’s downfall and feigns innocence when Abi suggests that Babe planted the hair. Linda loses her temper and tells Abi to get out – she can’t have her kicking off; Babe struggles to conceal her joy. As Babe clears up in the Vic kitchen freezer, a figure enters. The mysterious figure slams the door on Babe and locks her in the freezer. Babe screams for Mick and Linda but no-one comes running... On the market, Kush tries to talk to Denise about what happened between them, but Denise brushes it off as a moment of madness before rushing off. Carmel dashes into the Minute Mart and informs Denise that she has a job interview with Mr Lister for the Market Enforcement Officer role – she’s terrified as it’s her first ever interview. Denise calms Carmel down and promises her she’ll get her through this – Kush watches on anxiously as he views their friendship in force. In the café, Belinda asks Masood whether he can help her with her social media page for Elysium - he bluffs that he can. Belinda leaves her laptop with him and asks him to work his magic. Kush rings Carmel and asks her to get him a coffee, leaving the coast clear for him to call Denise. Denise garbles to Kush that Carmel’s a good friend; she can’t lose her. Mr Lister bumps into Carmel in the café and asks if they can conduct the interview right there; he’s been locked out of the office. As Mr Lister takes his seat, Carmel hurriedly calls Denise. Denise watches on from the next table as Carmel blusters her way through her interview, but is thrilled to see Carmel gain in confidence as the interview progresses. Belinda returns and asks to see Masood’s work – she’s mortified to see that he’s accidently downloaded a photo of a naked man and can’t get rid of it. Masood and Carmel clock the incident and reassure him that she’ll sort it. Carmel suggests that the three of them make a pact – to living, laughing and loving - whoever takes their fancy. Having been given food for thought, Denise summons Kush to The Albert and kisses him hungrily. Dot visits Patrick and invites him over for dinner that evening – Patrick accepts but is nervous when Dot mentions that Claudette will be there too. After dinner, Dot calls it a night early on and encourages the pair to continue without her. Claudette flirtily tops up her glass and claims she doesn’t want to drink alone. With their drinks all gone – Patrick suggests that they carry the night on back at his place. As Jack and Ronnie talk engagement rings in the café, Roxy comes storming in – she’s found a letter from Dean; Ronnie’s written to him in prison. Ronnie begs Roxy to understand that she asked Dean to change his plea to guilty so that Roxy wouldn’t have to go through the ordeal of giving evidence. Roxy panics at the realisation that Ronnie is starting to doubt the trial’s verdict. Shirley watches on as Ronnie warns Roxy that Dean’s defence may rip her to shreds in court. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes